


A Professional Work Environment

by MercurialComet



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Workplace Relationship, it's hatred and pettiness but, its a relationship i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: The Doctor has the oddest work ethic when it comes to the Mayor. There is none.





	A Professional Work Environment

**Author's Note:**

> This was only written for dialogue/pacing practice. Also, I like to explore in-game mechanics, so you can take this as the relationship between the Doctor and Mayor and why the Doctor won't heal them.
> 
> Also, thanks to [this blog](https://incorrect-townofsalem-quotes.tumblr.com/) for giving me many quotes to work with.

It all started at the 5th company party in three days, the Mayor still overly excited about their victory over their corporate rivals, the Mafia. Everyone at Town Industries was tired, the Lookout and Bodyguard had barely stopped the Consort from sneaking in for the fourth time, The Investigator barely finishing their human resources paperwork for headquarters on time, and the Doctor just settling back and looking at all the chaos, a mug of the strongest coffee that the coffee maker could provide in their hands, right eye twitching with caffeine and annoyance. “This means war.”

* * *

 

It came to fruition when the Mayor lost all of the paperwork in the office three days afterwards. That already added onto the Mayor’s track record, but when they forced the Doctor to try and recreate all of the documents before the day ended, that was truly when the rivalry was born.

 

“Hey, Doc,” The Mayor rolled over in their chair, swiveling around and stealing some of the Spy’s snacks as they did so. “Can you take out the trash today?”

 

The Doctor stopped typing, their report halfway done and very important. “You want me, the regional manager,” they said, trying to keep their voice even, “to stop typing up the yearly report for this branch to take out the garbage?”

 

“Yes?” The Mayor looked confused. “Will you take out the trash?” 

 

The two had a mini stare-off, the Mayor oblivious to the Doctor’s stare of vengeance before they stood up, smiled, and said, “Sure. Where would you like me to drop you off at?”, resulting in the Mayor’s sputtering and the laughter of the Escort in the background.

* * *

 

The Mayor walked around the office barking at everyone that day, the Bodyguard sighing as they got an earful about the Escort having ‘too easy of a time’ getting into the building. The Medium, bless their aching heart, pulled the boss away and allowed them to vent in the breakroom.

 

Sadly, this was at the same time the Doctor was taking their break and eating lunch. In the breakroom. 

 

It took all of five minutes for the Doctor’s patience to be ground to dust under the weight of all of the Mayor’s anger before speaking up. “Is, something troubling you, Mayor?”

 

The Mayor stopped ranting, giving a harsh glare to their coworker. “What makes you ask that, Doctor?”

 

“I mean, maybe you’re in a mood because of some medical issue.” The Doctor held their hands up non-threateningly. “I am medically certified, maybe I can figure it out. Only if you want some help, that is.”

 

“No, I’d like some help. Thanks Doc.” The Mayor immediately took a seat directly next to the Doctor. “I’ve been having this slight headache for a week, and it just grew to epic proportions this morning. Is that anything bad?”

 

The Doctor calmly put a hand on the manager’s head, taking their temperature and pulse before they spoke. “I think I know the cause of your headache, and your stress.”

 

“What is it?”

 

The Doctor stood up, taking a sip of their energy drink. “It’s your brain trying to comprehend it’s stupidity.” They walked away, leaving the Mayor sitting there, head still hurting.

* * *

 

“Amnesiac, I’m pretty sure that’s a coma.” The Doctor was currently talking to one of the few bike couriers that delivered to both Town and Mafia.

 

The courier shrugged. “It got me out of courier duty for a week, so as long as it wasn’t death itself, I didn’t really care.”

 

“You need to check yourself into a hospital,that's not healthy-” They were interrupted mid-beratement by the Mayor bounding over and dragging the Doctor away with a hurried, “We need to talk.”

 

“You know,” The Doctor began, brushing the Mayor’s hands off of their button up shirt sleeve. “There are better ways to get someone’s attention than rudely interrupting and dragging them away.”

 

“Have you noticed the office?” The Mayor questioned, ignoring the admonishments. “Everyone is quiet and withdrawn.”

 

“And?” The Doctor has no care about any of this.

 

“I think they’re planning to throw a celebration!”

 

“For who?” The Doctor questioned. “My birthday isn’t coming up, and who would throw you a party?”

* * *

 

The Bodyguard caught the Doctor leaving the building one day with harsh bags under their eyes. “Jesus Doctor, are you okay?”

 

The Doctor looked at them as they signed out. “It’s nothing Bodyguard, don’t worry.”

 

“Are you sure? How’re you feeling?”

 

“Rather fine, actually.” The Doctor stated, taking a sip of their coffee and handing back their employee badge. “But I do have this one migraine that comes and goes.”

 

The Mayor entered the lobby at that time, running right past the Doctor and throwing their employee card onto the table while shouting out a goodbye directly into the Doctor's ear.

 

They sighed. “There it is again.”


End file.
